<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a Way to Wake Up by beautiful_tendencies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388380">What a Way to Wake Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_tendencies/pseuds/beautiful_tendencies'>beautiful_tendencies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, car foreplay, enjoy the filth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_tendencies/pseuds/beautiful_tendencies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming isn't easy and can be very tiring. You and Tom know how to relieve the stress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holland (Actor) &amp; Reader, Tom Holland (Actor) &amp; You, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Tom Holland/Original Character(s), Tom Holland/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What a Way to Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a friend forever ago. I've changed the name to Y/N but everyone makes mistakes so if they aren't all changed, sorry. Blame Microsoft. I hope you enjoy this. It happens to be one of my longer works. I hope to also write more soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Filming for an extended period could put a strain on anyone’s body. Stand-ins and stunt doubles were like a godsend in Tom and </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span>’s case. The two had been at work early this morning, much to both of their dismay. The day had gone on from six this morning to nine this evening. </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span> was tired, Tom could tell. Hell, he was tired himself, but the thought of </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span>’s body had been on Tom’s mind all day. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tom spent a majority of the ride home gripping </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span>’s thigh, trailing his hand towards her vagina before sliding it back down to her midthigh and holding. He was sure that he had left a mark on her. He never wanted to hurt her, but he loved laying his claim on her body. He wanted everyone to know that she was his. Makeup normally hated Tom, especially </span>
  <span>mornings after their endeavors, but that never swayed him to change where he marked her at. Tom thought it was rather hot seeing her walk around with his love bites on her neck, after all. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The car ride was ending, so to make sure </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span> would be in the mood when they got home, he moved his hand up and into her underwear, started to play with her clit with his middle finger. She was wet, just how he liked her. A moan escaped the lips of the female beside him, her eyes closing slightly. She had been waiting for this all day. Her body was telling him everything he needed to know. He would be more than happy to give her what she wanted tonight.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling into the driveway of the home, Tom removed his hand from </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span>’s underwear, moving to lick his finger clean of any juices left on them. A hum escaped him at the taste of her. He would eat her out all night if she would let him. He turned the car off, looking over to her. “I’m only going to tell you this once. Go lay down, naked, legs spread.” He said, watching her quickly shuffle out of the vehicle and into the house. A smirk crossed his face as he watched her. He knew she was tired, hell, he was tired, but sometimes it was just too easy to play with her before bed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Getting out of the car, Tom locked the vehicle before leisurely making his way inside. He knew she wouldn’t fall asleep. She was too awake with the thought of him. He also wouldn’t let her wait all night, seeing they had another early morning, but he could waste a minute or two downstairs. He took this time to lock up the house, not wanting any stalkers or photographers finding their way inside. </span>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom,” the silky voice of </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span> called out to him, making his cock twitch in his jeans. He grunted to himself, pushing his hand down on the front of his jeans to relieve some of the pressure.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight,” he reminded himself, knowing they would be up all night if he thought too long about it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taking two steps at a time up the stairs, Tom made it to the bedroom in record time, seeing </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span> laid out on the bed for him, wet and wanting. A physical groan left him from the </span>
  <span>sight of her beautiful body spread out for him. Taking a few steps into the bedroom, he shut the door with his foot, starting to pull his shirt off over his head. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful laid out before me. I will never grow tired of this sight,” Tom admitted as he tossed his shirt to the side, making his way to the bed. A smirk was prominent on his face, as on hers. She knew what he wanted to do to her, and she also knew what he expected in the morning. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He started trailing his hand over her leg, starting at her ankle and moving up slowly. Her skin was like silk, smooth and naturally pale. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, touching the right leg with his hand while bringing the left one up and starting to place soft, open-mouthed kisses to the flesh. He moved slowly, relishing in the hums of approval he was receiving from her. When his lips reached her knee, he moved both hands and laid himself down between her legs. His lips begun to trail along her inner thigh, his hand caressing the other. Once he reached her wet lips he pressed a quick kiss to her clit before switching sides and beginning to kiss along her other thigh. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom, please, don’t tease me. I want you,” </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span> whined out, using her leg to try to sway Tom in moving his head back to her pussy. Letting out a laugh, Tom complied and moved back to her wet entrance, his tongue swiping up from her slit to her clit. A hum escaped him as he put his lips around her clit and started to suckle on the bundle of nerves.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Moans</span>
  
  <span>flowed from </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span>’s mouth, some soft and some loud. He knew just how to touch her, and the moans she </span>
  <span>supplied him with always got him hard for her. </span>
  <span>He knew</span>
  <span> that he wouldn’t get to </span>
  <span>fuck her tonight. That would make them far too exhausted for in the morning. Of course, his goal was to make her sleep well tonight, he also knew they had to get up early. </span>
  <span>With this thought, Tom released her clit and dove his tongue into her. </span>
  <span>A jerk of her hips caused Tom to grip her legs, pulling her closer </span>
  <span>to his face. He groaned in between her legs, loving the way she tasted against his tongue. “So good,” he told her</span>
  <span> as he pulled back for a short second.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tom dove his tongue back in, listening to her wonderous moans</span>
  <span>. He felt her hands in his hair, tugging at some of the longer strands on the top of his head. He grunted as he started to thrust his hips against the comforter to feel the same release he was giving her. </span>
  <span>He moaned against her, causing her to moan. He started scraping his tongue on her upper wall, </span>
  <span>making sure to pay close attention to her g-spot. Tom had a way of knowing how to push </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span> to the edge, and he wanted to have her cum all over his tongue. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A loud moan ripped through the room, one that let Tom know that </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span> was close. “Tom- Tom. I have- have to cum,” </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span> moaned as she gripped his hair tighter in her hands, pulling his head even closer to her. It would be impossible for the two to get any closer, though Tom didn’t mind one bit. He liked having his head between her thighs, giving her enough pleasure to make her see stars. With no response from Tom, </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span> let go of the damn in her gut, cumming all over Tom’s tongue and face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tom lapped up her juices happily, not wanting to miss a drop of her sweet nectar. </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span> let out one last moan as Tom pulled away and grinned at her, his pants damp from cumming in his pants. Her cumming all over his face had been enough to set him off. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so lovely when you come undone for me,” he purred, </span>
  <span>moving up h</span>
  <span>er body before pressing a kiss to her lips. He knew most people thought it was gross to taste themselves, but he and </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span> never really seemed to mind. He thought it was nice to be able to share the experience with her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After the kiss, Tom moved to the bathroom, grabbing a damp rag before he started to clean </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span> off. He </span>
  <span>pressed a kiss to her hip when he was done, watching her sigh in contentment. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she whispered to him. Tom smiled at her and kissed her forehead before going back to the bathroom and cleaning himself up, walking back out completely naked before laying down on the bed next to her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well, my love,” Tom whispered in her ear, and with that, they both fell asleep.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A groan ripped through the air early the next morning. The moan came from Tom, who</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>thanks to his gift to </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span> last night, was receiving a morning gift. </span>
  <span>Another moan passed from the young man's lips as his eyes opened, the feeling of a kiss being pressed against his cock waking him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Y/N/N</span>
  <span>,” the male grunted, his head coming off the pillow slightly as he looked at the young female who was </span>
  <span>lying half on his legs and half on her side of the bed. She grinned up at him, a smile that reached her eyes before she stuck the tip of his cock into her mouth. He groaned, his head </span>
  <span>falling back down on to the pillow. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tom had to control himself, not wanting to buck his hips and hurt her by catching her off guard. He </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> control every random </span>
  <span>reflex, but he thought he was doing pretty damn well with her down on him. “Fuck-</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> He groaned out, a hand coming up to go through his hair. </span>
  <span>Pushing his hair around had become a habit when she gave him blowjobs, he just loved watching her and his hair liked to get in the way. Another moan slipped through his </span>
  <span>pink lips, his hips bucking up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  
  <span>was </span>
  <span>pretty content</span>
  <span> just sucking the tip of his cock, seeing his reactions were so thrilling to watch, but she didn’t want to tease him for too long. They had to get ready for work after all. </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  
  <span>slowly added more of him into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked him. She looked up at him through her lashes, watching how he disheveled his hair, making it much worse than any normal bed head. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grunting lightly, Tom ran a hand down and gripped </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span>’s hair, making her move her head instead of staying in one spot and suck. He moaned again, loving the feeling over her taking all of him into her mouth. Her mouth was </span>
  <span>fairly </span>
  <span>small</span>
  <span> which made the feeling even better for </span>
  <span>him.</span>
  <span> He </span>
  <span>put his hips back down, allowing her to move all on her once again, which she did happily. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tom grunted, feeling his orgasm </span>
  <span>getting close to the edge. He knew </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span> wouldn’t have to try hard to make him cum, but sometimes</span>
  <span> he wished it wasn’t so easy for him to get off on a blo</span>
  <span>w job. </span>
  <span>Far too soon for the male, he came down </span>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span>’s throat. She looked as if she was in heaven as she </span>
  <span>took everything he gave her. A final grunt left him as she swallowed everything and pulled off him. She had some cum on her </span>
  <span>chin,</span>
  <span> so Tom pulled her in and licked it off her before he kissed her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.</span>
  <span>” He told her as they parted from the kiss. He gave her another peck before he pulled himself up, looking over towards the clock. “You know, maybe we should </span>
  <span>do this every morning and night,” he jokingly suggested as he stood up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N</span>
  <span> laughed at him and shook her head, grabbing his hand before leading him to the bathroom for what they would count as round three in the shower before work.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>